tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Nessa Kelly
Nessa Kelly (born 1982) is a supporting character in The IT Files. Nessa is a rookie with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, having been a member of Scotland Yard before that. Nessa is a member of Team Zeta, serving both as the best shooter and computer technician. Biography Nessa was born in Dublin, Ireland, the younger daughter of Sean McKowen and Eileen Kelly as well as sister to Moira Kelly. Nessa's childhood was a fairly happy one, save for when her parents were divorced, which caused a crisis of faith. To cope with the situation Nessa became Catholic, leaving her parents behind when she was accepted at the University of Oxford. Nessa studied criminal law but after receiving a bachelor's degree applied for a job with Scotland Yard and was ultimately accepted, though she still had to undergo police training before she could be formally hired. As an adult both Nessa and her sister took their mother's maiden name as their own, wanting to hide their obvious connection to their father. In spite of her education being in crime Nessa quickly became known for being an excellent shot and a gifted software specialist, having taken some programming courses at university due to a casual interest. In spite of her skills Nessa was still young and didn't rise too quickly, also being known for speaking her mind and being critical of those who didn't act professionally. Nessa's attitude didn't get her too many friends higher up in the chain of command, but she didn't suffer much due to her genuine skill. Internal politics didn't however hurt Nessa at all when it came to being recruited by other organizations, thus when offered a field agent role with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency she accepted. Additionally Nessa moved into a townhouse with her sister Moira, who'd become a Lecturer at Imperial College London. Nessa was recruited alongside Marcus Corrado, Anna Federov, Kioni Abasi and Malai Kasem, the first batch of agents recruited since the agency's initial formation. The group became friends, though Nessa and Anna rarely saw eye to eye and Malai hated it when they argued. After having to work with a rag-tag team when Ashley Tisdale returned Nessa spent time working with Team Beta, tracking down an illegal arms deal in Dubai. When Team Zeta was formed Nessa was assigned to it, specifically chosen for her computer skills, which had become even better since joining the agency. Nessa was a part of the team sent in to try and re-capture Barry Finnegan in Nosal, but she and the rest of her team were captured though they were then saved by Tasia Spiro. Due to her physical resemblance to Lacey Finnegan, Nessa was assigned a mission with Marika Heino where they went undercover at a Zoe Hollander fashion show in Spain as real super-models. The mission was also nearly a bust, but civilian interference in the form of Kayla LeFer saved the day. Nessa was initially unaware that Ouroboros had kidnapped Anna, trusting her friend was fine. After a night out a club Nessa was walking home with Juro Takashi and the pair were attacked by Mike Bailey. Juro managed to get them to a hiding spot but initiated a passionate make-out session to try and hide their identities, as they were hiding in a popular romantic location. Nessa managed to capture Mike but then proceeded to enter a relationship with Juro, won over by his passion. It was later learned Nessa and Juro did have a few things in common, such as a nostalgia for DOS-based games from the late 1980s and early 1990s and an enjoyment of old cartoons. Personal Information * Current Age: 27 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 115 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Favorite TV Show: Scooby Doo * Favorite Video Game: Ultima VII: The Black Gate * Special Notes: ** Resembles Lacey Finnegan ** Has Auburn Body Hair Special Skills * Marksmanship, specializing in pistols, shotguns and sub-machine guns. * Computer expertise, specifically security and software. * Political Knowledge, specifically International laws and typical punishments associated with violations of them. * Bilingual, knowing English and Irish Gaelic. Relationships Family * Sean McKowen, Father * Eileen Kelly, Mother * Sorcha McKowen, Step-Mother * Moira Kelly, Older Sister Romances * Juro Takashi, Boyfriend Teammates * Sophia Katsopolis * Anna Federov * Kioni Abasi * Andrew Chin Friends * Cassandra Flick, Also Co-Worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, Also Co-Worker * Colette Landry, Also Co-Worker * Marika Bran, Also Co-Worker * Malai Kasem, Also Co-Worker * Marcus Corrado, Also Co-Worker * Gitana Brook, Also Co-Worker * Jelena Hendraille, Also Co-Worker * Ariel Landry, Also Co-Worker * Palmira Tiago Appearances Canon * Clockwork Revenge Part III * The IT Files: Palmira's Addiction * The IT Files: Barry's Vengeance * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fashion Disaster * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Kioni's Justice * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * The IT Files: Hui's Nemesis * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary * Taking the Tuckerverse Trivia * Nessa's physical appearance is modeled after that of Olivia Wilde. * Lacey Finnegan and Nessa are nearly identical, Nessa being an inch shorter and having longer hair. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA